


The Darkness and Happiness of Life

by klance_is_real



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klance_is_real/pseuds/klance_is_real
Summary: Although he may be the tough guy you never what's going on through his mind. The past and the future all rely on choices we make. As things happen who will survive?





	The Darkness and Happiness of Life

**Dear Dairy... Haha! Doesn't that sound messed up? Almost like talking to someone who isn't there. I have always thought of a dairy as a place too, well of course to keep secrets, but I also think of it as a person. A person I sculpt to be what I need at the time. The person could always change, but still be there. Never leaves me alone. I mean I'm not the type of guy you think has a diary. I may not be the type of guy you think has feelings. I have always had them I just never want to show them. I don't want people to see my weakness, my pain. Then again I'm an emo little shit. So, what do you expect of course I don't want to show my feelings. I try to open up but what's the point when you're worthless. What's the point of living? I'm Keith, of course, I have a reason to be alive I defend the universe, but they can find someone else. The lion chose me, but what if it made a mistake. I know I've saved lives, but there's no one to save mine. I want to save people, but no one can save me. I'm just a worthless piece of shit...**

Real World:

The tear rolled down my face on to the piece of paper. I don't even remember crying. I guess I have trouble letting people in but I have some friends. I guess that's what I call them. I don't want them to know I think of them like that though. Fuck. I hear footsteps. I run to hide my diary, well my journal, as I wipe the tears from my eyes. I sit back down and fiddle with my Blade of Marmora. "Hey, Keith." I hear as the door swings open. "Haven't you heard of knocking, Lance" "What type of entrance would that be." "A normal one." Lance, he's an interesting guy. He makes me smile once in a while, makes me as close to happy as I ever get. I like him. I really like him as a friend. He's a great friend. "Welllll we aren't all normal." He says with a kinda smug look on his face. "What do you consider normal, Keith?", he says while flipping a chair the back facing me and sitting looking at me. "I guess the basics. A guy with a girlfriend, both happy. Maybe even a dog or even a family. Great jobs, a nice house. That's what I consider normal." "How about Shiro?" "What about him?" "Well, he has a boyfriend. What do you consider that?" "I consider that happiness. It may not be normal but it makes them happy which is normal. Maybe there is no such thing as normal." As I look at him his face turned a faint pink. Then that's when we got the alert. That fucking alert. The alert that changed my life.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? This chapter is short, I'm just trying to figure out what to flow on. Well, I already know but you start out small. So be patient and I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible. My Instagram is @klance_is_real_ I'll post every other Sunday.


End file.
